Digital video processing refers to manipulation of the digital video bitstream. Some applications of digital video processing include standards conversion, image enhancement, high resolution image reconstruction, etc.
One known method for high-resolution image reconstruction includes the use of spatial interpolation to produce a low spatial frequency image estimate from a captured low-resolution image frame. The estimate, however, may appear blurry as it does not incorporate any related high spatial frequency information from neighboring high-resolution image frames and, consequently, does not allow large size prints of the captured low-resolution image.
Another known high-resolution image reconstruction method uses non-linear image interpolation which improves somewhat the spatial resolution of the resulting estimate, but the improvement is based on statistical information about high spatial frequency content. Furthermore, this method requires training with a set of parameters (images).
None of the known image reconstruction methods utilize high spatial frequency data from closely related high-resolution image frames.